UN CUENTO DE NAVIDAD
by Yakio-Daftpunky
Summary: Una adaptacion del clasico de Charles Dickens al clásico de Hiromu Arakawa XD, Roy Mustang en el papel del avaro Scrudge o como se escriba sera visitado por tres espiritus...


_**UN CUENTO DE NAVIDAD**_

Sonó la campana de las 6 de la tarde. El joven rubio peinado con una trenza que estaba trabajando afanosamente desde la mañana saltó de su asiento, dejó sus cosas y se dispuso a salir de la oficina…

¬ ¿A dónde vas, Hagane no??

El chico se detuvo en seco…

¬…A casa, Coronel ¬¬, son las 6…

¬…Dijiste que te quedarías horas extra.

¬ ¡Pero a partir del martes, no hoy!!

¬ Pues entonces entendí mal…pero si checas ahora, te lo descontarán, JAJAJAJAJAJA.

Edward no tuvo más remedio que obedecer a su jefe a regañadientes…

Roy Mustang era un Coronel, Conocido en el cuartel por su supuesta codicia, siempre pensando solamente en ascender lo más pronto posible a Fuhrer para mandar sobre todos. Su subordinado, el joven Edward Elric, era el encargado de las finanzas, cuentas, investigaciones, papeleo y…¿A qué se dedica entonces el coronel o.o??

¬ Mustang…Por favor, es Nochebuena…

¬ ¿Tú también crees en esas tonterias que sólo se inventan para que los comerciantes ganen más y más dinero que tú despilfarras? Ahora MENOS te dejaré ir…

¬ ¡Pero es nochebuena!- repitió Ed casi perdiendo los estribos.- …¡Alphonse está muy enfermo y no quiero dejarle solo!!

¬ Una simple tuberculosis puede curarse hoy en día. TRABAJA

¬ ¿Por lo menos ahora si vas a pagarme??

¬ ¿Escuche mal? Según tú, me propusiste que te juntara tu sueldo hasta que tuvieras lo suficiente para comprar una mejor casa…

¬ ¡¡¡ESO FUE HACE MESES!!!

En eso alguien llamó a la puerta…Eran los otros dos subordinados de Roy, Farman y Breda. Ambos portaban su uniforme del cuartel con uno que otro muérdago y listón prendido con broches.

¬ ¡¡HOLA TAISAAAAAN!!- llamaron ambos.

¬ ¿Qué significa este circo dentro de mi oficina?????- gritó el aludido.

¬ Supongo que es el espíritu de Navidad…- dijo Breda sacando de quien sabe donde un botecito adornado con motivos de temporada.

¬ ¡Odio la navidad!!

¬ Pero hay niños que no…- dijo Farman.- …Coronel, estamos haciendo una colecta para que los niños pobres tengan una cena esta noche. ¿Gusta cooperar?

Roy permaneció callado un rato mientras Edo pensaba en la mejor forma de escapar…

¬ …¿Qué quieren hacer con esos pobres niños??- dijo Roy con aire compasivo.- …¿Van a alimentarlos con cientos de grasas transgénicas, azúcar que pica los dientes y refrescos que puedan dañar su infantil presión arterial?? …¡NO COOPERARE CON ESTA VILEZA!!

¬…Coronel, la carne que se les da a los huerfanos es un sustituto de soya para que los nutra más, libre de grasas trans.- dijo Farman extendiendo el bote.- Los postres se endulzan con miel pura de abeja y se les hará un rico ponche de frutas de temporada!

¬ ¿Cómo son capaces de engañar a esas inocentes criaturas con todos esos sutitutos de comida de verdad?…¿Quieren darles una feliz Navidad? ¡Consíganles un empleo entonces!!

¬ ……No ponga excusas, Coronel ¬¬. -Dijo Breda.- Acaso no tiene dinero?

El Coronel respondió chasqueando sus dedos, formando una llamarada frente a sus subordinados y quemándoles las cejas XD. Ellos huyeron despavoridos.

¬ ¡¿Por qué hizo eso, Coronel??- preguntó un exaltado Edward.

¬ Calla y trabaja ¬¬.

Inoportunamente alguien volvió a abrir la puerta…

¬ ¡¡HOLA TAISAAAAAAN!!!

¬ ¡No voy a donar nada, Havoc!!!- respondió Roy preparándose para quemar al visitante.

¬ ¡Ey, tranquilo!!…- dijo Havoc entrando en la habitación.- …Hola Ed, bonito moco congelado!

¬ Gracias ¬¬.

¬ Coronel, he venido con una importante misión…

¬ No estás recaudando fondos también, cierto?

¬ Podría decirse que si……pero para nuestro beneficio!!

¬……Te escucho…

¬…Hoy en la noche habrá Cena de nochebuena en el comedor del cuartel…¡Y si viera las "florecitas" que van a venir…!

¬…¿Eh?

¬ Festejaremos la Navidad en grande!.- saca una corona de pino.- …¿Qué dices?

¬……Si es por eso…- chasquea sus dedos e incinera la corona de pino.- ¡¡NOOOO!!…ODIO LA NAVIDAD!!!

¬ O.O No era necesario ser tan rudo!!!- Havoc ganó la puerta rápidamente.- …¡Mientras menos burros más mazorca!!

¬ ¡¡FUERA!!

Así estuvieron hasta bien entrada la noche…

¬ …Mustang-san…

¬ ¿Ahora que??

¬……Ya son las once…¿Podría retirarme ya???

¬…Hummm…tienes razón, además me está dando sueño…de acuerdo, largo, nos vemos mañana temprano…

¬ Pero…es la mañana de Navidad…………

¬ ¡¡Entonces entra una hora antes!!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Roy llegó a su casa en menos de veinte minutos. Como siempre, estaba solo. En todas las casas aledañas se veían a las familias felices compartiendo su cena de Nochebuena…

¬…Bah…Pamplinas…- dijo entrando a su casa cual viejo taimado.- ¿Pretenden echarme en cara que no estoy cenando? Al contrario, pobres personas ignorantes…

Un sonido como de cadenas proveniente de sus escaleras le llamó la atención. Alzó la mano dispuesto a quemar a lo que fuera, pero no había nadie…Sin más, subió en dirección a su habitación para dormir…

¬ Roooooy…………Roooooooyyyy……

¬ ¿Eh??.- esta vez definitivamente le llamó la atención.- ………¿Quién es???

¬………¿Prometes no quemarme??

Al escuchar aquella voz, Roy bajó la guardia…era imposible…pero, tal vez no tanto…

¬………¿¿Hughes??

¬ El mismo……- dijo la voz acercándose.

¬……¡¡No puede ser…tú estás muerto!!

¬ Leve.- respondió el finado apareciéndose frente a su anonado mejor amigo.

¬…¡¡Hughes!!…¿Pero cómo es que…y esas cadenas?

¬ Son un adorno X3……- cambia su cara.- …Bueno, he venido a visitarte porque…

¬……¿Siiii?

¬…Eres un hombre amargado, Roy…Esta noche, te visitarán los tres espíritus de la Navidad…

¬………Tonterías……

¬…¿Me estás diciendo que yo soy una tontería??- se le acerca.- Mañana es Navidad…y quiero que le lleves un lindo regalo a Elysia ¬¬…

¬ Puedo llevárselo cualquier otro día.

¬ La Navidad tiene un sentido especial, Roy, es para compartir con los que quieres…cobrar aguinaldo, comer cosas ricas hasta subir tres tallas y recibir regalos XD

¬ Hasta yo se que la Navidad no trata de eso ¬¬.

¬ Cambiarás de opinión después de esta noche, Rooooy…

Hughes desapareció. Todo se quedó en silencio y penumbras…

¬…Humm…Espíritus de la Navidad, bah……

El coronel subió a su cuarto a dormir, dispuesto a olvidarse completamente del suceso…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&6

Sonó la campana de media noche…Roy no llevaba mucho de haberse dormido, pero estaba metido en un profundo sueño. Sin embargo, las campanadas de media noche eran demasiado insistentes. Incluso podría decirse que fueron mas de doce. Y Mustang-san se hubiera vuelto a dormir, de no ser por la luz se encendió en la habitación y de que parecía haber alguien ahí…

¬ ¿PERO QUE DEM…?

¬ ¡¡¡HOLAAA!!- saludó un enorme y musculoso sujeto, el cual disfrutaba de un gran banquete en el piso de la casa de Roy.

¬…………¿eh o.O??

¬ ¿Qué haces ahí, haragán? Apenas es media noche de Nochebuena!!

¬…¿Es esto una broma?

El hombre le lanzó una fuerte mirada a Roy, se despojó de su túnica roja y posó mucho mejor que cualquier fisicoculturista.

¬ ¿¿¿SON ESTOS MUSCULOS UNA BROMA???…

¬ …Esperaba que si -.-…

¬ ¿¿PUEDES SENTIRLOS??…¡SIENTELOS!!…¡¡CADA LIGAMENTO DE MI CUERPO PERFECTO ESTÁ REPLETO DEL ESPÍRITU NAVIDEÑO!!

¬…¿qué o.O??

¬ ¡¡¡SOY EL ESPÍRITU DE LA NAVIDAD PASADA!!- una oleada de destellos le pegó en la cara al Taisan.- ¡¡Y TU, TONTO AMARGADO, DESCUBRIRÁS EL VERDADERO SENTIDO DE LA NAVIDAD!!!

¬ Etto…

¬ ¡¡MIS MÚSCULOS NAVIDEÑOS NO SE VERÁN AFECTADOS POR LA GRASA DE LA CENA GRACIAS A QUE TE ACOMPAÑARÉ A UN RECORRIDO POR UNA NAVIDAD PASADA!!!

¬……¿Qué tiene que ver la grasa…?

El musculoso espíritu tomó a Roy del pijama y lo sacó de la habitación mandándolo a volar por una ventana. Antes de tocar suelo, el pelinegro quedó flotando…

¬ ¿¿PERO QUÉ……??

¬ Ven por aquí……- dijo el espíritu llevándoselo volando en dirección a…

El Cuartel de Ciudad del Este.

Pero lucía mucho menos solitario que cuando trabajaba ahí (recordemos que ahora trabaja en central)…Había bullicio y gente, todos estaban felices…EL espíritu llevó a Roy hacia una ventana para que pudiesen ver lo que ocurría dentro.

¬ Espera un momento, espíritu…- dijo Roy mostrando algo de interés hacia adentro.- …Esto no puede ser, en Ciudad del Este no están mis subordinados, y sin embargo aquí están todos ellos bailando…

¬ Ese es el punto, Roy…- dijo el gran espíritu empujando más a Roy hasta que quedó de narices con la ventana.- …………¿Recuerdas esta fiesta?

¬…………¡¡Ya!!- dijo el coronel dando un chasquido.- …¡Fue la primera fiesta que pasamos todos juntos en el cuartel!!

¬ Así es, Roy. Tú apenas eras Teniente Coronel, con subordinados recién asignados. Edward Elric aún no trabajaba aquí.

¬ Había olvidado lo felices que nos la pasamos ese día……Oye……¿Quién es el pelmazo que está sentado en las cajas de vino al fondo del todo?

Se trataba de un muchacho joven, de tez clara y cabello negro al igual que sus ojos, que miraba hacia el suelo con expresión de vergüenza.

¬…Eres tú, pelmazo…- le dijo el espíritu. Roy se estremeció.

¬ ¡¡¡¡¡ROOOOOOOOOOOOYYYYYYY!!!! – gritó alguien llamando a su otro yo, adentro del salón del cuartel.- ¡¡Veo que te diviertes!!

¬ No te burles, Hughes ¬¬.

¬ ¡¡Anda, ven a bailar…o por lo menos inténtalo! El mundo no se acabará por que bailes un día al año…

¬ ……Deja de molestar. ¿Por qué no vas a coquetear con las chicas? Se te da bien eso…

¬ Tienes razón, todas mueren por mí, pero ninguna me tendrá jamás XD!!……Mira aquella rubia, por ejemplo…lleva mirando hacia acá un rato.

¬ Pensé que ella venía con el de ojos de zorro.

¬ Creo que la he visto trabajar desde hace poco, no sé su nombre………Veré que puedo lograr con ella, ¡tal vez hasta me invite a su casa después de eso!!

¬ ¿No te cansas de jugar con las mujeres, Hughes??

¬ Deberías intentarlo, es divertido. ¡¡Pobres de aquellos tontos que piensan en el compromiso! Esa palabra no existe para mí, Roy, claro que no…

Maes Hughes se alejó un poco de su amigo, se alisó el cabello y caminó rumbo a aquella rubia de pelo corto con aire de conquistador.

En su camino chocó con una chica que llevaba una charola.

¬ ¡Lo siento, señor!!

¬ No, disculpe, fui yo………

La joven se agachó para levantar los bocadillos caídos. Hughes hizo lo propio para ayudarle…

Y hasta entonces miró los ojos de aquella tierna aparición.

La chica era bajita, cabello castaño claro y corto, algo llenita, pero en sus ojos color verde agua expresaba una ternura infnita, lo que la hacía verse radiante y hermosa, al mismo tiempo que sencilla.

¬…………¿Cómo te llamas, linda?

¬ No debo hablar con los invitados. Compermiso.

¬ ¡¡No, espera, por favor, dime tu nombre…!!

Roy se quedó mirando cómo su mejor amigo seguía a aquella mesera como una abeja a un vendedor de miel……Sintió un poco de envidia.

¬ Maes siempre ha tenido suerte con las chicas…-dijo para sí.

¬ Disculpa………- lo llamó alguien.- …¿Estás ocupado?

El pelinegro alzo la vista. Frente a él se encontraba aquella linda rubia de ojos carmesíes que segundos antes era la presa de su amigo.

¬ ……¿Por qué? –respondió sin encontrar una mejor frase.

¬ Bueno, te he visto sentado un rato, pensé que tal vez quisieras bailar…

¬…No se bailar.

¬ Anda, nadie es tan malo en eso, ¡inténtalo!!

Ella le extendió la mano…hubiera sido una grosería no aceptarla. Ambos caminaron hacia la pista de baile.

Me hubiera encantado decir que sus pies flotaban danzando con gracia, como la mariposa que revolotea sobre su flor, y que el ritmo que llevaban tan al compás de la música fue el centro de atención de todos los presentes……………Pero no fue así. Roy tenía dos pies izquierdos…si es que se le podian llamar pies. Quién sabe en dónde se había criado este hombre que no parecía haber pisado una pista de baile en toda su vida.

¬…Pues………es cierto que no sabes bailar.- le dijo la rubia.

¬ Te lo dije T-T

¬ Podemos aprender juntos.

¬ Tú ya sabes bailar.

¬ No sé bailar contigo, sólo tengo que ajustarme a tu ritmo…

¬…No te había visto en el cuartel.

¬ Puedo decir lo mismo, me acaban de asignar como teniente primero de un oficial de alto rango, pero aún no lo conozco.

¬ Ah………¿Cómo te llamas??

Un chirrido del micrófono llamó la atención de todos. La música cesó. En el escenario donde estaba la orquesta se encontraba Maes Hughes, completamente ebrio de un momento a otro, y tocando con el dedo indice el micrófono…

¬ Prrrrrooobando, guan, tú, triiiii…………ejem……feliiizzzzzzz noshebuena a todossssssss……ejem………………sssssssssolo les quiero deccccccir una cosssshita………¡¡VOY A CASSSARME CON LA SSSSSSSSSEÑORITA GRACIA!!

La aludida subió de golpe al escenario y bajo a Maes a empujoncitos.

¬ Señor, yo no lo conozco, por favor déjeme en paz……………

¬ ¡¡¡sssssssho te amoooo, precccccciossssaaa……te entrego mi vida, haz con esha lo que quierassssss!!

¬ ¡Que se vaya le digo!!

Roy y su compañera se miraron unos segundos…y luego rompieron a carcajadas. De repente sus miradas se cruzaron. Roy sintió una ligera cosquillita el estómago al ver los tiernos ojos de aquella dulce chica que le sonreía con sinceridad…

¬…Soy Riza Hawkeye…- se presentó ella estrechándole la mano.

¬…Soy Roy Mustang.

Como si una piedra hubiese chocado con un cristal, el encanto se rompió. La rubia abrió mucho los ojos y se quedó paralizada, sin dejar de mirar a los ojos a su interlocutor.

¬………¿Mustan-san……?

¬…Sí, así es…

¬……¡¡Perdóneme por favor x///x!!!

Sin decir otra cosa ella dio media vuelta y se perdió en la multitud. Roy trató de seguirla, pero no la encontró…

¬…¿Qué fue eso, espíritu?- preguntó Roy del presente al E.- (Espiritu de la Navidad Pasada).

¬…Tu actitud de ese tiempo. Eso fue el comienzo de algo muy hermoso.

¬ En serio?

¬ Si…sólo que tú no te diste cuenta.

El lugar se oscureció de repente, y el antes salón de baile se volvió un lúgubre comedor vacío.

¬…¿Recuerdas lo que pasó después, Roy?

¬……Si………

El ENPas lo llevó volando a otra ventana iluminada. Ahí estaba un Roy más amargado tras un escritorio con Riza a su lado…La puerta se abrió de golpe.

¬ ¡¡¡HOLAAAAAAAAA!!!!- gritó Maes agitando algo en su mano.- …¡¡ROY-BOY, NUNCA ADIVINARÁS ESTO!!

¬ no lo haré…

¬ Está bien, te lo diré entonces, ¡¡¡VOY A CASARME!!

¬ ¿Tú, el hombre "los compromisos apestan"?

¬ ¡Ese era mi yo pasado…pero Gracia me ha iluminado la existencia!! Sin ella no estoy completo, no vivo, no siento, no respiro………¡¡Ten!!- le pone sobre la mesa un sobre.- …¡Es la invitación!!

¬ Ah.

¬………Irás, cierto?

¬ Tal vez.

¬ Está bien, pero……- mira de soslayo a Riza.- …¡Hagas lo que hagas, no vayas solo!!

Hughes se retiró, dejando nuevamente solos a Riza y Roy.

¬ ……Taisan…

¬ ¿si, Teniente?

¬ Ejem………¿Va a ir a la boda del Mayor?

¬…lo pensaré…

¬…………………¿Tiene pensado…ir acompañado?

Roy se rascó la barbilla.

¬ Seguramente…Aunque…- saca una libretita.- ……No sé con cuál de todas ir. Es decir, todas las mujeres son iguales, a veces me gusta imaginar que tengo solo una muñeca a la cual le puedo cambiar de apariencia de vez en cuando. Ahora que tengo suerte con las chicas no me gusta desperdiciarlo, pero por lo general sólo sirven para una cosa, ¿No opinas así, Teniente?

Ella guardó silencio.

¬…Oh, lo siento, a veces olvido que eres una chica. Es decir, siempre estás ahí, parada, en silencio, con ese porte de "miren lo ruda que soy"…Pero no creo que te moleste, ser poco femenina es mejor, así puedo pensar en ti más como un compadre que una posible conquista.

A pesar del tono de chiste de Roy, ella no hizo ninguna expresión. Sólo cuando él la miró como esperando algo, ella respondió.

¬ Muy gracioso, señor. ¿Me permite? Tengo que usar el tocador.

¬ Adelante…¡No vayas a confundirte de sanitario!!

Hawkeye salió. Roy del presente miraba la escena, confundido.

¬……¿Y esto que?- le dijo a su acompañante.- …Recuerdo esta escena, pero fue un chiste…nada importante en mi vida.

¬ ¿De verdad no fue importante en tu vida?

El espíritu le dio un fuerte empujón a Roy, para acercarlo a la ventana de al lado.

Recargada en la pared, Riza lloraba ahogando sus sollozos en un pañuelo de tela. Lloraba como si llevara mucho tiempo aguantándose las lágrimas, como si aquellas palabras le hubiesen perforado el cuerpo y la razón, desahogando en los gruesos ríos de tristeza su pena de no ser correspondida, y humedeciendo su orgullo pisoteado con cientos de lágrimas de una herida de amor. Roy pasó saliva.

¬…Espíritu………¿Por qué llora?

¬ Para ella si fue importante…Con ese acto, mataste todo el amor que ella te tenía.

¬ ¿Amor?………¿Ella……me amaba?

¬ Con su vida, y más.

¬ ¡Yo no quería hacerla llorar!!…¡Sólo fue una broma, nunca pensé en verdad que ella era poco femenina, o un compadre, sólo quería ser gracioso!!

¬ Creo que debes poner atención a quién le haces tus bromitas estúpidas, Mustang…

Con el ánimo hecho añicos, Roy volvió a su cuarto flotando a la par que el espíritu. Cuando llegaron, el ENPas lo tumbó de golpe en su cama.

¬ Esa fue tu navidad pasada…

¬ ………

¬ Algo que nunca podrás remediar, pero tal vez aligerar un poco…Te visitarán otros dos espíritus, espero que no lo desperdicies.

Un halo de destellos rositas golpeó en la cara a Roy. Cuando abrió los ojos, todo estaba tan lúgubre y oscuro como siempre.

¬………Pamplinas……- y se envolvió en sus cobijas...

Aunque no tuvo tiempo ni de cerrar los ojos. La ventana se abrió de golpe dejando entrar una oleada de aire helado. Alguien tiró fuertemente de las cobijas, tirando al coronel al suelo.

¬ ¡¡DESPIERTA, PEREZOSO!!

¬ ¡¡AYY!!!.- …se soba la cabeza.- …¿¿quién es usted??

La imponente mujer vestida de blanco y con una corona de laureles lo miró con lástima. Sus profundos ojos negros lo escudriñaban como buscando una pizca de compasión en su mirada.

¬ Soy el espíritu de esta navidad, pelele.- Lo tomó con brusquedad del pijama.- …¡¡Y vas a venir conmigo, te guste o no!!!

¬ ¡¡¡Si, señora O.O!!!

A empujones salió Roy de su casa, escoltado por la mujer de cabello arreglado en rastas. Se detuvieron hasta llegar a una humilde casita cerca del cuartel…

¬ Asómate a la ventana.- le ordenó ella.

Al obedecer, el Coronel dio con la escena navideña más triste que hubiera visto.

Edward Elric tomaba algo de un caldero y lo servía en dos platos. En la mesa, envuelto como en veinte frazadas, estaba su hermanito, Alphonse Elric, esperando con ansias su cena de navidad.

¬ Espero que me haya quedado como te gusta…- dijo Ed pasándole el plato.- …Lamento no ser bueno para cocinar.

¬ ¡Eres el mejor n_n!!- dijo Al.- Sólo a mi madre le quedaba tan bueno el estofado!!

Ed miró con tristeza su plato con caldo. Le había pasado a Al la poca verdura que había puesto en el guisado, y él se había quedado con tres habichuelas. Acabó pronto de comer para que Al no lo notara.

¬ ¡¡Delicioso!!…Muchas gracias por esta cena, onii-san!!

¬ Que bueno que te gustó…¡¡Y aún no termina!!

¬ ¿¿Hay más??

Sin responder, Ed abrió el horno y sacó un pichón horneado con papas.

¬ ¡Tah-dah!!

¬ ¡Oooooohhhhhhhhh, este año tenemos carne!!

¬ Lo lamento Al, no te emociones………es de cartón. Tuve que transmutar un par de cajas en esto para que adornara la mesa…

¬………Ah………

¬…………¡¡Estoy jugando, tonto!! Me lo regaló el Oficial Farman.

¬…Pero es muy pequeño para los dos…

¬ Yo ya comí en el cuartel.- mintió.- …Guardé esto para ti.

¬ ¡¡¡Hermano ,muchísimas gra………!!

El gesto de agradecimiento se opacó por una repentina tos de Al. Ed dejó rápidamente la cena en la mesa y corrió con su hermano.

¬…¡¡Al, Al, calma, respira lentamente!!

Pero el chico seguía tosiendo.

¬ ¡¡Al, te lo suplico, trata de controlarte!!- le pone un pañuelo en la boca.- ¡¡Iré por tus medicinas!! Espero que esté abierta la farmacia…

Un ataque repentino de intensa tos terminó cuando el pañuelo se mojó de sangre. Ed lo miró con horror.

¬ …Tranquilo, Ed…- le dijo Al con sus tiernos ojitos enfocando a su hermano.- …Ya estoy mejor…

¬…¿De verdad??

¬ ¡Si! No vayas a salir ahora, te lo ruego…Seguro el Coronel te da el día de mañana, puedes ir por mis medicinas entonces.

¬…Lo siento Al………tengo que trabajar mañana.

¬ ¿Medio día??

Edward negó lentamente.

¬…………No te preocupes Al, espero no dejarte por mucho tiempo.

¬………Pero mañana es Navidad………

Sin saber qué otra cosa decir, Ed sonrió falsamente y desvió la mirada hacia la ventana. Roy se sobresaltó, parecía que lo estaba mirando a él…con tanto odio en sus dorados ojos, tanta impotencia, tanta tristeza…

¬ Exacto…- le dijo el Espíritu de la Navidad presente tomándolo con brusquedad por los hombros.- Está pensando en ti, Mustang. Tú lo tienes todo, por lo menos físicamente…estos dos chicos no tienen nada comparado contigo…y sin embargo, su navidad es hermosa porque la están pasando juntos.

¬ Pero Edward siempre se ve tan serio, sin preocupaciones…

¬ Él no es como los demás. Prefiere esconder lo que siente y luchar por resolverlo. Es una carga demasiado grande para él solo.

De repente Mustang apareció nuevamente en su cama. La mujer seguía a su lado.

¬ Debí haber sido más ruda.- dijo.- …Pero confío en que el último espíritu termine de abrirte los ojos………

Una silueta apareció de la nada. Caminó lentamente hacia donde estaban los otros dos. Roy ahogó una exclamación…

¬…¿Quién es él?

¬ …Es el Espíritu de la Navidad Próxima, quiero pensar…- dijo la mujer de blanco.- …Será mejor que los deje solos. Coronel, NO QUIERO TENER QUE REGRESAR POR TUS ESTUPIDECES!!!

¬ ¡¡Si, señora O.O!!

El Espíritu de esta Navidad desapareció, dejando solos al jadeante espíritu y al temeroso coronel.

¬……Espíritu……- preguntó Roy.- …………¿Vas a llevarme a algún lado?

El aludido no respondió. Sólo seguía jadeando debajo de la capucha negra que portaba.

¬…Así que no hablas………Entonces, imagino que eso significa que me puedo quedar en mi camita un rato más.

El espíritu negó lentamente. Se descubrió el brazo derecho…

¬ Ey…yo conozco esos símbolos…

Dichos símbolos brillaron en un rojo intenso hasta deslumbrar al coronel. Cuando la luz se fue, ambos se encontraban en un lugar cubierto por una niebla creciente, las oscuras nubes en el cielo dejaban pasar apenas unos lánguidos rayos de sol que iluminaban parcialmente una colinita con un árbol muerto. Los suaves copos de nieve que caían se depositaban en un caminante que iba con rumbo al árbol.

Con un empujón, el espíritu le indicó a Roy que se acercara a aquella persona.

¬ Pero qué triste se ve todo esto……me pregunto quién………¿Eh?…¿Edward?

En efecto, se trataba de su subordinado…sólo que lucía bastante mal, y me refiero a todos los aspectos. El cabello, generalmente arreglado en una trenza, estaba desordenado y grasiento, y le caía en grandes mechones sobre el rostro. Su expresión casi siempre jovial y activa se había ido, tenía los ojos hundidos y pequeños rastros de una prematura barba. Su capa no era rojo sangre, sino marrón, debido a la suciedad y el tiempo seguramente. Y a pesar de su corta edad, llevaba en la mano una botella de licor casi vacía. Se sentó junto a una pequeña lápida frente al árbol muerto, y se quedó dormido. Fue entonces cuando Roy decidió acercarse más…

¬…Vamos enano, ¿Qué te has hecho…?- se dijo el coronel. Luego leyó la lápida…- …"Alphonse Elric, 1899-1912. Le amamos y le recordamos."…

El espíritu le dio alcance a Roy y siguió jadeando junto a su oreja…

¬Ay, no…- dijo Roy Mustang con el pecho oprimido.- …Espíritu, dime que Alphonse no va a morir, por favor, dime que no sucederá…

El ente asintió con lentitud lúgubre.

¬ …¡Pero no puede ser! ¿Qué pasó con sus medicinas, el trabajo de Ed…por que está Edward así, POR QUE???

¬ ¡¡Edward!!- lo llamó alguien al otro lado del cementerio. El chico respondió al llamado acercándose a la persona, y el coronel lo siguió.

¬ Buenas tardes, Farman-san…

¬………Rayos, chico, no te ofendas pero luces fatal…

¬ Ese es el punto………¿Qué pasó con el caso?

¬ Pues…- suspiró.- …Por fin se resolvió…supuestamente.

¬ ¿Qué sucedió con la Teniente Hawkeye?

¬ En cuanto la den de alta la trasladarán a la cárcel de máxima seguridad…

Ambos caminaron hacia otra dirección. Mustang y el espíritu los siguieron…

¬…¿Entonces ya se comprobó su culpabilidad?- preguntó Ed.

¬ …No del todo, pero es lo más lógico…la bala que lo mató salió del arma de Riza, estando en sus manos, en una situación favorable para ella…todo apunta a que ella lo asesinó.

¬ Me gustaría investigar eso…bah, como si me importara de verdad.- se detienen.- …¿Es aquí?

¬ Así es, Ed.

El rubio se acercó a la lápida que le había mostrado Farman…se detuvo unos instantes ante ella sin ninguna expresión, y luego le vació encima el contenido de su botella. Después procedió a desabrocharse el cierre del pantalón…

¬ ¡¡EDWARD!!!- farman lo detuvo.- ¿¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES??

¬ Tienes razón…- se sube el cierre.- …Este cretino ni eso se merecía.

¬ A veces quisiera pensar que no fue tan mala persona.

¬ A veces quisiera pensar que no era una persona, sólo así se explicaban sus actos………vámonos.

Ambos se alejaron. Roy intentó ver, temeroso, aquella lápida…

¬…Espíritu…- preguntó.- …¿de quién es esa tumba?

El Espíritu de la navidad próxima lo condujo a aquel lugar. Limpió un poco el musgo, pero aún así está oscuro…

¬…Espíritu, yo no quiero que nada de esto suceda…pero no creo que todo aquí sea por mi culpa, verdad?…No creo que Riza haya matado a un pobre diablo por mi culpa.

El ente se descubrió nuevamente el brazo, iluminándolo con destellos rojos……

Roy Mustang, 1883-1912. Le recordamos…

¬ O.o……………¡WAAAA!!!

El espíritu se descubrió la cara, dejando ver unos furiosos ojos rojos enmarcados por una cicatriz en forma de X.

¬…Eres tú, inepto, por alejarte del camino de Dios…

¬ ¡¡NOOOOOOOOO!!!

¬ Sólo tienes una oportunidad de mejorarlo todo…no la desperdicies…

El Espíritu tomó a Roy Mustang de la cara, aprisionándolo con su poderoso brazo. Los destellos se iluminaron con furia, y luego una cegadora luz…

¬ ¡¡¡AHHH, AUXILIO, AUXILIO…CAMBIARÉ, LO JURO, VOY A SER MEJOR, NO QUIERO QUE NADA MALO SUCEDA………!!……¿Eh o.o?- Roy se desenvolvió de las cobijas.- …¿Habrá sido todo un sueño…?…………¿¿Y qué si fue un sueño?? NO QUIERO QUE ESAS COSAS PASEN, NI EN SUEÑOS!!!

Aún en pijama, el Coronel de Central bajó, se puso una bufanda y sombreros y agarró dos enormes fajos de billetes de su última paga, y salió corriendo como loco desquiciado a la calle por donde apenas había personas transitando en aquel blanco amanecer de navidad.

¬……¿Mustang-san??- le dijeron Breda y Farman, quienes estaban recolectando fondos aún.- …¿¿Qué hace en pijama a estas horas??

¬ ¿Aún quieren dinero para sus pobres niños??- saca un montón de billetes.- ¡¡TENGAN, TODO SUYO!! Y díganles que el tío Roy llevará más en cuanto le den su siguiente pago n.n

Breda y Farman.- O.O………………Los milagros existen……

Roy siguió corriendo ante la atónita mirada de todos los caminantes. A lo lejos vió a alguien caminando con un gracioso andar, y se le hizo conocido………

¬ ¿Havoc?

El mencionado se cuadró ante su superior, pero se iba del ladito…

¬ Hoooola, mi buen coronel………¿sssssssabe??? Apenasssss terminó la fiesssstaaa (hic)…Esss una lásssstima que sse la hasha perdido…

¬ Me imagino…¡¡Pero mira en qué estado estás!! Te llevaré a tu casa.

¬ Claro, debo esssstar (hic) bien puessssto pa'l recalentado de hoy………¿Vass a venir ahora ssi, Coronel??

¬ ¡¡¡Claro que si, cuenten conmigo!!¿¿Quieres que lleve algo??…Bueno, ya veré que llevo, ahora vamos a tu casa.

Después de llevar a Havoc a su casa Roy pasó a la juguetería y salió de ahí con un costal lleno de regalos. Luego fue a casa de su finado amigo Hughes…

¬…¿Diga?…- preguntó Gracia respondiendo al llamado. Vió a Roy serio…

¬ Buenos días, Señora Hughes, ¿Puedo pasar?

¬…Eh……………seguro………

Al verlo entrar, Elysia se escondió tras las faldas de su madre…

¬…Mami, ¿Vino este hombre a cobrarnos otra vez?

¬ No lo sé……Señor Mustang, ya le dije que no tenemos por qué pagarle lo que Maes le quedó a deber…

¬ Deudas de juego son deudas de honor, señora…- dijo Roy, con cara de fastidio.- …Sólo he venido a traerle más ropa para lavar.

¬ Es Navidad, señor, su ropa tendrá que esperar…

¬ Pensaba perdonarle la deuda si hacía este trabajo…

Elysia se acercó discretamente al costal y empezó a husmear…

¬…Señora, en su situación no le queda más remedio que aceptar lavar mi ropa.

¬ Es cierto que la pensión de Maes no alcanza para mucho, pero…

¬ ¡¡¡JUGUETES!!!

Los adultos se sorprendieron…

¬ ¡¡Ey niña, deja eso ahí!!- la reprendió Roy. La pequeña inmediatamente puso cara de tristeza.

¬ Lo siento, Mustang-san…

¬ Deja los juguetes del señor, querida…seguramente no son juguetes para niños ¬¬. No pienso lavar eso también, señor Mustang.

¬…Bah, que diablos…………¡¡TOMA ELYSIA, TE LOS ENVÍA SANTA CLAUS!!

Roy abrió el costal, y dejó caer el cerro de juguetes sobre la hija de su mejor amigo. La niña no sabía por dónde comenzar.

¬ ¡¡¡WOOOOOW, ESTE…EHM…MUCHAS GRACIAS CORONEL!!!

¬ No es nada, pequeña, es lo menos que podía hacer………Señora Gracia, a usted también le trajo algo Santa Claus…- le dá un fajo de billetes.- ……Tome esto, es para compensar la baba de pensión que le han dado en este tiempo.

¬ ¡Señor Mustang…!

¬ Y a partir del mes que viene recibirá el doble. Maes fue una gran persona, estaba loco, pero era muy grande, y lamento no poder hacer más por ustedes, pero…

¬ ¡¡¡EN ABSOLUTO, CORONEL!!- la viuda lo abrazó mientras lloraba.- …¡¡¡MIL GRACIAS!!!

Roy se despidió, pues aún tenía que hacer otras dos paradas (y no es albur). Llegó a una casita cerca del cuartel. Llamó a la puerta escondiendo otro costal detrás de si…

¬…¿Diga?…- respondió un adormilado Ed abriendo la puerta.- …¡¡Coronel!! No era necesario que viniera por mi, ya estaba levantándome…

¬ Eres un holgazán, Hagane, tenías que haber estado en el cuartel hace media hora.

¬ O.O en serio?…………¡¡WAAA, NO ME DESPIDA POR FAVOR!!!

¬ Te lo perdonaré si me lavas esto…- dijo pasándole el costal.- Son todos mis uniformes, y sin cargo extra.

Empujando a Ed, Roy entró a la casa. Alphonse estaba despertándose…

¬……¿Coronel?

¬ Buenos días, Ponchito…

¬…………………¿Ponchito o.o?

¬ ¿Cómo te sientes hoy??

¬ Muy bien, gracias por preguntar.

¬ Coronel, si no le importa, mi hermano y yo queremos tener una navidad tranquila…

¬ Abre el costal.

¬………¿Eh?

¬ Abre el costal.

Edward obedeció…sacó un apestoso uniforme.

¬ Si, son sus uniformes…

¬ O.O…Oops, costal equivocado.- se lo quita y le da otro.- …Este es el bueno.

Al abrirlo se abría con sorpresa los ojos de los hermanos Elric……

¬ ¡¡Un pavo!!

¬¡¡Pastel!!

¬ ¡¡Dulces!!

¬ ¿Y esto?- Ed sacó dos paquetitos.- ……Este es para ti, Al, y este para mi.

¬ ¿Puedo abrirlo?

¬ Adelante.

Al abrió su regalo…era un cascabel dorado y de un sonido hermoso.

¬ Lo ví y pensé que te gustaría.

¬ ¡¡Muchas gracias, Coronel, es muy lindo!!

Edward abrió también el suyo…

¬ ¡¡¡DINERO!!!…¡¡¡MUCHO DINERO *¬*!!!

¬ Edward Elric, a partir de ahora quiero que seas mi socio.

¬ ¿¿su socio??

¬ Ganarás igual que yo y tendrás seguro médico, para ti y tu familia…

¬ ¡¡¡Cielos!!!………No sé que decir…

¬ Un gracias es suficiente…

¬ No, aún no te mereces el "gracias", coronel tacaño XD…

¬ ¿Quiere quedarse un rato, Coronel?- preguntó Al.

¬ Me encantaría, pero me temo que aún debo ir a otro lugar…

El sol entró tímidamente por su ventana, haciendo que despertara. Se metió a bañar, se arregló para ir a su trabajo, dio de comer a su perro, y suspiró…Había pasado una nochebuena muy divertida en el cuartel, pero no se sentía satisfecha, alguien le hacía falta…

Llamaron a su puerta. Se asomó por el ojillo de la misma, pero no vió nada, algo grande se lo impedía. Sacó su pistola dispuesta a atacar lo que fuera, y abrió…

Afuera la esperaba un oso enorme con un gorrito de santa claus. Había flores por todas partes alrededor del monstruoso peluche, que además sostenía un corazoncito que decía "Lo lamento"…La rubia se quedó boquiabierta, pensando que tal vez alguien trataba de burlarse de ella…

Alguien apareció por detrás del oso, y le dedicó una dulce mirada…

¬…Feliz Navidad, Riza………¿Puedo pasar?

FIN


End file.
